1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a cosmetic for obscuring balding areas by enhancing the visibility of existing hair within the balding area and a novel method of application.
2. Description of Prior Art
Baldness has been a problem, both for men and women, throughout the ages. A thinning scalp has long been a traditional sign of aging.
People have used hair pieces, hair weaves, internal and externally applied medicines, hair transplant and scalp reduction surgeries, and many other means to try to avoid appearing bald.
Some attempts have worked, but most have proven expensive, difficult and at best only partially successful.
In order to understand how the present invention works in hiding baldness, it helps to understand what baldness is to begin with.
Male pattern baldness is in fact not generally a total elimination of all hair within a balding area, but instead a reduction of hair size, visibility and count within the balding area. Even an individual who has a clearly visible scalp generally has a substantial number of small hairs still left in the balding area. The problem is that the hairs that are left are too few, too translucent, and too small to visually cover the scalp.
Baldness in women generally differs from that found in men. Instead of hairs shrinking in size and loosing pigmentation and mass, women typically suffer a reduction in hair count over part or all of their scalp. What women share in common with men, however, is that the areas where the skin or scalp show through the hair usually still have hair, but hair in insufficient amounts and size to obscure the underlying epidermis.